Syndicates
Syndicates are groups of interest operating throughout the Origin System separate from the Corpus, Grineer, and the Tenno. These factions have their own ideologies and goals regarding the fate of the system, with some inevitably in disagreement with another syndicate. As an upcoming game feature, players can choose to perform various quests, missions and alerts for a particular syndicate, raising the player's affinity with that group and earning unique rewards. Raising familiarity with one group however can raise the anger of another group, and even lead them to launch hits against a player, so choosing which syndicate to curry favor with is important. Groups There are currently 6 known Syndicates, each having their own unique themes and goals. Every syndicate has a particular relationship with other syndicates, favorable or otherwise. Earning reputation with a particular group also earns reputation to a group they have favorable relationships with, but decreases reputation with another group that they oppose. *' :' +50% Reputation *' :' -50% Reputation *' :' -100% Reputation Red Veil * : Steel Meridian * : Cephalon Suda * : Arbiters of Hexis Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Mods for Red Veil’s favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Revered. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Exalted, Tenno can exchange Standing for Ability Mods for Red Veil’s favoured Warframes. Two of Red Veil’s favored Warframes are Ash and Volt. The Red Veil resistance group was the first of the syndicates to be introduced, first featured during the Specters Of Liberty event and the Avalanche Offensive. Steel Meridian * : Red Veil * : New Loka * : The Perrin Sequence Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Mods for Steel Meridian’s favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Protector. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of General, Tenno can exchange Standing for Ability Mods for Steel Meridian’s favoured Warframes. Two of Steel Meridian’s favored Warframes are Rhino and Saryn. Arbiters of Hexis * : Cephalon Suda * : The Perrin Sequence * : Red Veil Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Mods for the Arbiters of Hexis’ favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Crusader. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Maxim, Tenno can exchange Standing for Ability Mods for the Arbiters of Hexis’ favoured Warframes. Two of the Arbiters’ favored Warframes are Loki and Nyx. Cephalon Suda * : Arbiters of Hexis * : Red Veil * : New Loka Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Mods for Cephalon Suda’s favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Wise. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Genius, Tenno can exchange Standing for Ability Mods for Cephalon Suda’s favoured Warframes. Two of Suda’s favored Warframes are Banshee and Vauban. The Perrin Sequence * : New Loka * : Arbiters of Hexis * : Steel Meridian Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Mods for The Perrin Sequence’s favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Senior Executive. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Partner, Tenno can exchange Standing for Ability Mods for The Perrin Sequence’s favoured Warframes. Two of The Perrin Sequence’s favored Warframes are Mag and Nekros. New Loka * : The Perrin Sequence * : Steel Meridian * : Cephalon Suda Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Mods for New Loka’s favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Pure. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Flawless, Tenno can exchange Standing for Ability Mods for New Loka’s favoured Warframes. Two of New Loka’s favored Warframes are Hydroid and Zephyr. Reputation '''Reputation' is a special resource central to the Syndicates mechanic, which indicates a Tenno's favor with a particular syndicate. Earning reputation with a syndicate is largely a matter of wearing that syndicate's Sigil (a cosmetic feature being rolled out with Update 15). When wearing a syndicate's sigil, a portion of any affinity earned will be converted to reputation with that syndicate. Additional reputation is also earned by performing special syndicate-exclusive missions. Syndicates offer rewards which can be purchased by spending reputation with that syndicate, essentially trading on "favors" that the Tenno has performed for that syndicate. Syndicate rewards are gated by rank within the syndicate, and syndicate rank is gained by achieving certain amounts of reputation. In essence, a Tenno can choose to spend earned reputation on lower-tier rewards, or save up reputation to gain access to higher-tier rewards. Higher ranks may also require the gifting of specific items requested by a syndicate in order to unlock the next rank. Reputation with a syndicate can be negative, which occurs if a Tenno has been performing favors for a rival syndicate said group dislikes. However, there is a lower limit on how much negative reputation a Tenno can have with a syndicate. Syndicates with whom a Tenno has negative favor with is considered hated by that group, which will make them send Death Squads consisting of a number of their elite troops to hunt down said Tenno. Trivia * Red Veil, New Loka, and The Perrin Sequence are non-hostile towards each other. Steel Meridian, Arbiters of Hexis, and Cephalon Suda also share this relationship, which means you can boost relations with either of those sets of 3 freely without worrying about losing relations drastically. Media Expand Your Reputation|DE Teaser video showing the leaders of each Syndicate. Category:Syndicates Category:Factions